


Wolfie

by maf21bcn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maf21bcn/pseuds/maf21bcn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants Derek to meet a new member of the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfie

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a [picture](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mc1cpbHGuT1qlrl8mo1_500.jpg) on Tumblr and this idea came to mind.  
> Of course, it's not canon accurate (especially after season 3A).
> 
> Also, please, have in mind that I haven't written fanfiction in ages!  
> This is unbetaed, and I'm awful when it comes to knowing how to tag fics, so... sorry for any mistakes!

“Oh, come on, Derek! Look at him! He’s so cute!” exclaimed Stiles, ducking to pet the puppy.  
“Aren’t you an absolute cutie, little ball of fur? Oh! Don’t look at me like that, Wolfie! You remind me of a certain sourwolf, when he’s not growling… like he is doing right now?” said as he stood up and looked back at Derek over his shoulder.

“Wolfie? Really, Stiles? Wolfie?” asked Derek, rolling his eyes.

“Well, why not? Don’t you think it suits him right? Being the new pet of our pack?” asked Stiles, a smile pulling up the corners of his mouth.

“Who told you that the pack needed a new pet? We already got you.” said Derek, trying not to smirk.

“Ha ha. That’s so funny.” retorted Stiles “I never thought our big bad Alpha was capable of making a joke. Anyway, you know I’m not the pet. I’m the sexiest and most talented researcher this pack could ask for. That’s why we needed a pet. We had to fill that spot, and Wolfie is perfect for it. Come on, look at him! How could you not fall in love?” asked Stiles, ducking again, this time tugging at Derek’s jacket sleeve to make him duck too and look straight in the puppy’s eyes.

“Wolfie, this is Derek, our Alpha! Derek, this is Wolfie, our pet!” said Stiles happily.

Derek look at the puppy, and the moment their eyes met, he knew he was screwed. Wolfie, crooked his small head to the side, like if he was asking Derek a question.

He turned to Stiles. The boy was looking at the floor, avoiding Derek’s gaze for the first time. And then, he whispered: “Will you let him stay? Be part of the pack?”

He looked back at Wolfie. He already knew that this was a lost battle the moment he saw the puppy. No matter that he was the Alpha. When Stiles wanted something so bad, he knew he was screwed. He just couldn’t say no to those big brown eyes, and if he was honest with himself, he wasn’t even talking about the puppy, this time.

Derek stood up, letting out a sigh. “Okay, he can stay. But you will take care of him. And I don’t want complaints from anyone. You have to train him and make him behave. Will your father be okay with this?”.

Stiles said excitedly “Yes! Yes! He will! And I promise I will make out of Wolfie the best pet any pack could want!” and stood up with a jump, throwing himself into Derek’s arms, wrapping him in a hug.

Just when Derek was starting to react to the initial shock and was thinking about what to do with his arms, with the warmth of Stiles body against his chest, with that perfect blend of scents that make Stiles’ very essence, the kid moved away, picking up the puppie, flushing and babbling incoherently about being sorry for reacting that way and about how important it was for him to do this, to have Wolfie, to…

Derek just couldn’t resist, couldn’t stop his body from moving, couldn’t stop his hand from reaching out, grabbing Stiles wrist and pulling him into a hug, the puppie between their bodies, this time wrapping his arms around the teenager.

When he felt Stiles relax into the embrace, Derek started petting Wolfie’s head with soft moves and leaning closer to Stiles’ ear, he whispered: “It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m glad you’re part of the pack. I’m glad to have you here.”

And if he was talking about Wolfie, or about Stiles, he never said.


End file.
